Antennas are used in everyday life for communication systems, sensing devices, radar systems and so forth. Recently there is attention given to autonomous, or self-driving, vehicles. The designs and products contemplated today do not consider all the weather conditions, power consumption constraints and timing required for effective control of a vehicle. There is a need to provide a sensing system that works over the range of road, weather, temperature, visibility, traffic conditions and so forth, while maintaining consistent reliable service.